The Troubles We Lead
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: It's hardly their fault they kept leading the way into trouble. (Follows Awakening) Chapter 3: Just Call My Name (I wanna be there with you) -Sometimes, love can be the best healer - Lissa/Stahl
1. Chapter 1 Sharing his bed - Multi

Title: The Troubles We Lead

Characters: Cast between Awakening and Fates

Rating: Teen to Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Fire Emblem. Nintendo and Intelligent system owns Fire Emblem and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It's hardly their fault they kept leading the way into trouble.

Timeline: Alternates between Awakening and Fates with some crossovers

Warning: Sexual Themes, Violence, Divergence from Canon (Sometimes), Incest (Majority between Owain/Lucina)

Author's Notes: All pairings will be in the Pairing Section/Title of each chapter for easier reading. So this way you will not accidentally read a pairing you do not like (or have a Kink you do not like)

All Chapters will be betaed by me with the best I can. (Mostly because I don't have a beta for Fire Emblem)

Title: Sharing his Bed

Pairings: Chrom/Robin, Sumia/Frederick, Lissa/Stahl (With hints of Lucina/Owain, Morgan/Cynthia)

Rating: Teen

Summary: He wonders if he would ever get back his bed

Timeline: Awakening (Before and After Kids)

Warnings: Brief (Very Brief) Hints of Incest

Author's Notes: Robin/Sumia and Lissa are my top team and thus there should have been supports between Sumia/Lissa (And so should have Stahl/Chrom – especially if you paired up Lissa/Stahl)

 _Sharing His Bed_

Chrom sighed, standing in the doorway of his tent, and crossed his arms as he took in the sight with amusement.

He wonders if he will ever get back his bed.

Not that he was really put out by the scene. If anything; it gladdened his heart to see the three important women in his life finally sleeping after the hardships.

Gods knows it had only taken him an age to convince Robin to sleep instead of burning the midnight candles.

He knew of Lissa's nightmares – she could never hide anything from him – and it had worried him to see his baby sister with the constant fear and worry pinching her forehead.

He was pleased to see Sumia was getting along with Robin and Lissa. He felt a kinship with the clumsy woman, being clumsy himself, and finding it difficult to make friends.

He had watched the three of them become close in their travels, forming a bond that went deeper than anything he had ever seen before. It had amused him when Lissa and Robin joined Sumia in the Pegasus class yet it had been so right, so fitting.

Robin in her dark purple armour, Lissa in her light blue armour (forgoing her signature colour of yellow), and Sumia in her pink armour.

They had been a sight to see, swooping in the air during practice, laughing and dancing. It had opened up a new world of tactics for Robin, eagerly assigning the girls different missions and partners to help clear the battles.

However, that friendship expanded into his tent – _his tent_ – by gods, he still did not understand why the women insisted on his tent, and by extension his bed.

Shaking himself out of his memories, he refocused his gaze on the women before him and sighed once more.

Robin was in the middle, lying on her back with her dark brown hair free from her clips and spread out over his pillow – that would explain why it always smelt so much of her – her coat (she never could quite let go of the robe) discarded over the back of the chair, leaving her in her simple white fitted top and breeches, her boots long removed at the mouth of the tent.

He made a mental note to put them away before someone – namely him or Sumia – tripped over them and gave Frederick a heart attack.

Lissa was sleeping on Robin's left side, her blonde hair freed from its ponytail and cascading haphazardly around the woman's face. She was snuggled into Robin's side, an arm slung over the dark haired woman's stomach and her head resting on Robin's shoulder.

The worry and stress had left her face, leaving her looking young and happy – a sight he had sorely missed.

Sumia was on Robin's other side, lower than the woman so she could rest her head on Robin's chest, her arms hugging the woman's waist, her own hair nearly blocking her face from Chrom's view.

He had to smile, he could not stop the swell of happiness and hope rising inside of him at the sight then he chuckled lowly to himself, shaking his head.

Robin had clasped Lissa's hand in hers, her other hand buried in Sumia's hair, being the protector and comforter she always was.

How lucky for him to have fallen for such a woman. This is not what he had expected when he came across Robin in the middle of the field and gave her his hand but he was glad that he had taken the risk; that he had listened to his heart and allowed this woman into their group.

Lissa and Sumia had fared better off for that. He was a slowly becoming a better man because of her.

Robin would protest if she could read his thoughts, claim she was becoming a better person because of them.

Chrom sighed, tilting his head as he looked at his bed and wondered once more, just where was he going to sleep?

"Milord?"

Chrom turned to see Frederick standing behind him, looking at him with curiosity on his face. Chrom had to smile.

"I fear my bed has been taken over, Frederick." The bewildered look on the other man's face was priceless as Chrom stood to the side, allowing Frederick to peer in.

The confusion gave way to curiosity then understanding dawned on him before a small warm smile pulled at his lips.

"I gather they decided your best was the place to fight nightmares," Frederick remarked. Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Very well and good for them, but where exactly am I supposed to sleep?" He jested with an amused grin. Frederick chuckled.

"I could bring the cots from the mess to your tent, if you wish Milord."

"No thank you," Chrom grimaced. Those things were not the most comfortable things to sleep on; he rubbed the back of his neck as the phantom pain shot through it.

"I had wondered where Sumia had disappeared to. I had worried that she may have hurt herself."

Chrom just smile wryly to himself, he had not missed the look his Knight had been giving the Sumia, or the way Sumia had been looking at Frederick when he was not looking.

Robin had sighed wistfully when she saw this, making him look at her before looking at them before he rolled his eyes when she looked at him, catching his movement out of the corner of his eyes and covered her smile with her hand, her eyes glittering.

Movement from behind them caught Chrom's attention and he turned to see Stahl wandering around the camp, searching for someone when he turned his head in their direction and gave them a smile.

"Have you two seen Lissa?" Stahl made his way over them, nodding in greeting, "I fixed her lance for her."

"I fear she has taken over Milord's bed," Frederick jumped in before Chrom could say anything. Stahl merely arched an eyebrow at Chrom, who nudged his head in the direction and Stahl leaned over to look in.

His eyes widened at first before they softened…and by the gods, the man cared for his sister.

He did not know how he never noticed it, especially with Maribelle complaining how close the two of them were getting, muttering as she wrung her hands around the shaft of her umbrella.

"Let us hope her nightmares leave her tonight then," Stahl straightened up, the soft smile still playing on his lips.

Chrom looked between the two knights and had to smile. Never in his life did he think he would see Frederick, one of his closest companions, let his guard down long enough to fall in love.

And to know that there was someone who loved and adored his sister sent warmth radiating through him.

Emmeryn would be pleased and happy to know her siblings had found happiness and love. It had been one of the things she had worried about when it came to them, even foregoing her own happiness to help them find theirs.

Pain shot through him at the thought of his older sister, he hoped he will be able to stop this war from going any further, to spare her any more stress and worry.

"Would you like us to move them?" Stahl asked.

Chrom came out of his thoughts to see the two men watching him expectantly before he turned to look at the scene.

Lissa snuggled her face in deeper causing a faint smile to pull at Robin's lips while Sumia's muttered, shifting in her sleep then he shook his head.

"No, let them sleep. They have each other, and if they feel my bed is the best place to be rid of nightmares, let us leave them."

"Very well, Milord," Frederick gave him the nod whenever he approved of an action Chrom had made before an amused smile crossed his lips, "That does not offer a solution to your lack of bedding."

"I'll find somewhere to sleep, Frederick, don't worry." Chrom smiled before he looked back at the trio.

They were worth finding the solution.

 _~_By the Gods_~_

By the gods, the children took after their mothers more than Chrom had thought in the first place – and he had a pretty good idea where Lucina got her sassy nature from.

Now, he was convinced he was forever damned not to get his bed back.

He laughed softly, crossing his arms as he looked at the scene, warmth filling his heart and he wished he could capture the scene before him, freezing it in time just to have that moment of peacefulness.

Owain was currently on his back, mouth open and his shock of dark hair was messy. Lucina was curled up into his side, resting her head on his shoulder with one arm over his stomach.

Cynthia was on Owain's other side, her head resting on the other pillow and Morgan was curled up behind her, his face buried into the back of Cynthia's neck, his arm over her waist and his hand interlocked with his sister's.

So, he guessed he was going to be digging out the cots from the mess. He grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck, the damnable phantom pain shooting through him once more.

He hated those damn cots.

"Chrom?" He straightened at the sound of his wife's voice, turning his head to see Robin tilting her head curiously at her husband.

She was no longer a Pegasus knight (she took a brief stint in being a Dark Flier to boost her magic), she was now a Grandmaster. His sister had followed suit, well – followed their late sister's footsteps and became a Sage, a master of magic and healing.

Sumia had stayed with the Pegasus, unable to give up one of her best friend and became a Dark Flier.

He finds it funny that the three women followed in similar paths despite starting out differently.

"Chrom," her hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down in worried brown ones, the ones their son inherited and gave her a soft smile as he reached up, brushing back her dark hair from her face.

"Our children follow their mothers."

He laughed as her eyebrows shot up before furrowing and he turned his head, his wife following suit before he heard the sharp intake of a gasp before a soft giggle escaped her.

"Oh dear," she shook her head, stepping in closer to her husband. Chrom shifted his arm so it was now wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"This is a very familiar sight, one that I found myself stumbling upon a few times."

"What can I say, your bed is very comfortable," Robin gently teased him, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Never the one to let it go, he swiftly turned his head, capturing her lips in his and revelling in the surprised gasp before she smiled.

One of her hands came up to cup his neck, her other hand resting on his chest over his heart – which belonged to her – and deepened the kiss.

He would never get enough of kissing his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.

She hummed and he grinned, making her smile in response. He pecked her lips, making her giggle and her hand slid up from his neck and into his hair, making him shiver.

To retaliate, he ran his hands up her back and she shivered, moving in further.

Owain mumbling brought the two of them back. They separated; he rested his forehead against hers as she breathed deeply before they turned to see the children shifting.

Lucina shifted, allowing Owain's arm to adjust then wrap itself around her waist. She turned her face inward so it was now settled in the crook of Owain's neck.

Morgan shifted his arm so it was wrapped more securely around Cynthia, who had shifted in Morgan's arms, now facing him and burying her face into his chest.

It had brought bittersweet tears to his eyes as he watched them, knowing the pain they had endured, knowing they only had each other in the future yet they had been separated when they came back, desperate to change their fates.

Robin leaned into him and he heard her sniffle, holding back her tears. He gently squeezed her waist in understanding and comfort.

It had been a long few years. They had managed to have brief peace for two years after the loss of his sister, his heart stung at her memory, and ending the war between the two countries.

They had even managed to have children, although Morgan was the only one they had not conceived yet.

With that in mind, he eyed his wife's stomach for a brief moment and her movement caught his eye, making him look up at her.

"Morgan says he is four years younger than Lucina."

He blushed and she rolled her eyes with amusement before she looked at the scene once more. "They look peaceful."

"It's nice to see them like this, isn't it?" he asked as he also turned his gaze. "They always look so…drained, lost even."

"What a future we have left for them," she murmured and he nodded sadly, remembering how he apologised to Lucina for leaving her only his sword and a world of trouble.

Their children deserved better and they damn well were going to make sure of it this time round.

They stood in silence for a moment, taking comfort and strength from each other when the sound of footsteps broke the silence.

"Oh, Captain!" They turned to see Sumia running toward him only for Chrom to wince and Robin to gasp, pulling out of her husband's embrace, as Sumia tripped and went flying toward the ground.

Thankfully – and unsurprisingly – Frederick appeared out of nowhere, quickly grasping his wife around her waist and pulling her back to her feet, saving her the fall.

"Oh," Sumia laughed gently as she was righted, sending a bright smile to her husband, who merely sighed in fondness, "Thank you, darling."

"Anytime," Frederick assured her, sending Chrom a knowing look, Chrom cleared his throat to disguise his laughter, shaking his head.

"Sumia, are you alright?" Robin had reached her friend, gently grasping her hands. Sumia nodded, giving Robin a bright smile before she quickly frowned and shook her head, and dizzying Chrom at the speed she could change emotions.

"Cynthia had disappeared, we were supposed to have been sparring together – she wanted to learn how to use her lance better – and then we were supposed to be brushing and cleaning our Pegasi, then I was going to teach her how to bake pies-"

"I believe Sumia is asking if you have seen our wayward daughter," Frederick cut in as they reached Chrom, who was still staring at Sumia bewildered – did she even stop to breathe in that sentence?

"Lucky for you, we have," Chrom finally started, giving Robin an amused smile, shaking her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"And unfortunately for Chrom, we have."

Chrom merely rolled his eyes at his wife while Sumia and Frederick exchanged curious looks before they peered into the tent.

They were silent for a moment before Sumia muffled her squeak, her hands clasping and resting under her chin while Frederick merely sighed, shaking his head.

"I believe we should have thought of this in the first place when we discovered Cynthia missing."

"Oi!" Chrom protested, getting a grin from Frederick.

"I can only speak of the evidence before me, Milord."

Being married to Sumia had certainly loosened the man up as Chrom smiled, pleased for the banter. It was nice to have some levity in these dark times, and it helped them to take their minds off their babies that were back home, safe.

"What are you doing?" Lissa's voice startled them and they turned to see her standing behind them with Stahl next to her.

"Watching our children take over Chrom's bed," Sumia said with a smile. Lissa frowned before she stepped forward, Sumia and Robin making a space for her and she smiled when she saw the scene.

"Aww, that is adorable," Lissa said.

"Well, it looks like I owe you a debt," Stahl said to Chrom with a grin. "Our kids _do_ take after their mothers."

Chrom laughed as Lissa spun on her husband, planting her hands on her hips as she narrowed her green eyes.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Stahl merely arched an eyebrow down at his wife.

"That our kids are following their mothers' footsteps in stealing Chrom's bed. As I remember, there had been a few times we encountered the three of you taking over your brother's bed…or do you not remember?"

Lissa's cheeks flushed bright red while Robin covered her face with a hand, shaking her head.

"Chrom's bed was quite comfortable," Sumia interrupted indignantly, "It was hardly our fault we kept falling asleep on it."

"Ah," Stahl held up a finger, "But it was your fault that you kept ending up in his bed."

"Bah!" Lissa threw up her hands and spun around; giving her husband her back while Stahl rolled his eyes, ever amused when it came to his quick witted wife. Even though she had matured in the years they had been together, she was still quick to flare up.

Chrom merely shook his head at his sister, Robin and Sumia sharing an amused look while Frederick just arched an eyebrow.

Stahl wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind and she sighed before she relaxed into her husband's embrace and all of them returned to the sleeping children, taking in the sight of their future.

"Wolves…Risens! Risens riding wolves!" Owain exclaimed, stuck in a nightmare when Lucina shifted, brushing her lips over his collarbone and Owain settled, turning his head into Lucina's hair.

Robin merely flushed as she covered her face and Lissa laughed, much to the curious amusement of the others.

They were going to find a way to save the future, to save their children and make sure they all came back alive.

The End


	2. Chapter 2: Through Her Eyes-Lucina Focus

Title: Through Her Eyes

Pairings: Chrom/Robin, Stahl/Lissa, Frederick/Sumia

Rating: Teen

Summary: She had been so focused, so intent on saving her father that she forgot one thing. _Her mother_.

Timeline: Awakening – Chapter 4

Kink Prompt: None

Warnings: hints of Cousin-Incest

Author's Notes: Inspired by how Lucina could have felt fighting against her parents/family

'Hold The Tears Back'

She had been so focused, so intent on saving her father, she forgot one thing.

 _Her mother_.

Her memories of her mother were the ones she locked away, mostly because she did not want to remember. Her mother had been the one to sing her lullabies, to brush and plait her hair, the one to tuck her in bed at night, whispering endearment in Plegian.

It was easier to remember her father, to remember that he had been killed by someone he trusted, someone they all had trusted. It was easier to remember the training her father put her through, to prepare her to use the Falchion and to become the Exalt – one day in a future they once had.

It was easier to lock away her mother; they had never discovered her body. Lucina had no idea if she lived or died. They simply never heard from her mother again and that had left the hole, created by her father's death, deeper and wider.

It was easier to block the memories of her aunt crying when the children were sleeping, it was easier to turn the pictures around so the smiling faces were no longer haunting her and it was easier to turn her back, to look forward to a time where everyone will survive, to look forward to a future she is fighting for.

Watching them across the battlefield of the arena, she was struck with a feeling of homesickness.

It was so strange to see the six of them once more, to see them getting ready to fight and knowing the future they once had.

Lucina sighed, straightening the mask and adjusting her cape. It was time; she needed to face her family and fight. She needed to test them, to see and _know_ they were willing fight for their future, for their lives, for the chance to change _everything_.

She stepped forward out onto the arena and watched as the group got ready.

Sumia was smoothing out her Pegasus' feathers with Frederick standing behind her, calming his own horse while keeping a watchful eye on the woman.

A small smile flickered upon her face as she watched her aunt being clumsy, falling forward only for her uncle to catch her with a swift grip to the waist, helping her aunt regain her footing.

The way Sumia laughed as she lifted her eyes to meet the amused yet fond gaze of Frederick, the two of them glowing and it made her ache.

Looking over to the other side, she saw her Aunt Lissa shifting the staff from one hand to the other, testing it. Stahl was standing next to her, adjusting the reins on his horse and saying something to her.

Even from the distance she could see Lissa roll her eyes.

It had taken her back when she saw her Aunt's pigtails, she had heard the stories but she had never seen them. Her aunt had grown out her hair and let it out of the pigtails, preferring to pull her hair back in a half ponytail.

It only served to remind her of how painfully different this time was from her future and seeing her family only made the ache in her heart deepen.

She missed Owain, her best friend. He would be their son in the future, he had meant to come back with her, to help her change the future but everything had been thrown into chaos and she had been separated from her friends, her family.

Stahl's hair only served to remind her of Owain's thick dark locks. Lissa's sunny smile and attitude made her wish he was there, warming her with his own smile.

Blinking back the tears and pushing the lump in her throat, she forced her gaze away from the couple, Stahl now discreetly rubbing his thumb over the back of Lissa's hand and a brief curl of hope rose up in her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at her father, imposing and scanning the arena before turning to the woman who was standing next to him, her back to the arena.

Chrom saying something to her had the woman turning and Lucina felt her chest squeeze, hard.

The flowing dark brown hair, pinned back with two combs on either side of her head, the gentle brown eyes and that smile…a smile that haunted her dreams and memories, the one that made her want to curl up and be a little girl once more.

 _Her mother_.

It was her mother, after so long of waiting in limbo, after so long of fearing the worse, her mother was standing next to her father once more and it made Lucina want to throw down her sword and embrace her mother once more.

She held firm, she could not give anything away, and it was her chance to change the future.

Robin nodded as her father spoke, her dark eyes scanning the arena before they landed on her, her eyes widening for a moment before they softened and her heart thudded.

Did she know?

Chrom followed her direction and she met her father's blue eyes, also widening before they narrowed.

Determination and dread warred inside of her as she thought about her choices. She had no choice but to fight them, no choice to let this go.

She straightened, pulling out her sword and watched as Chrom's eyes widened. Of course he would recognise the sword – it was his after all.

"Where did you get that sword?" he asked, stepping forward and unsheathing his. The mirror images swords glinted in the lights.

She didn't answer, she couldn't. Her throat was tight, too choked up with the fact she was in front of her mother and father once more.

The memories of her past threatened to overwhelm her, to drown her and to make her question everything.

She sighed as her father – Chrom – stepped forward, determined.

"Where did you get that?" He asked again but she kept silent, merely watching him as he narrowed his eyes at her stance. He mumbled something under his breath before he rushed at her.

She watched as he leapt into the air and she instantly knew the attack. She had seen that attack so many times, she had trained with him, learned his moves.

She blocked, only slightly grunting under the effort and bit back her smile. He did not even put the full effect into the attack. He was holding back.

She pushed his sword away and clashed hers against his, sparks flying off as steel met steel.

"Tell me-," He pushed her away, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

It was like looking in a mirror as they deflected each other, swinging their sword around, and clashing as they dived past the other.

Chrom spun around in his spot as she dived into the air.

"My father!" she finally shouted before launching into the spinning attack that Chrom deftly moved, avoiding the attack so they ended up in the same position they did before they started fighting.

She pointed her sword at him, challenging him and he narrowed his eyes in curious determination.

It was time.

She watched from her spot as the team took up their stance. She watched how they worked together. She watched how they moved.

It made her smile, feeling homesickness once more.

Her mother directed everyone as careful as she could. Chrom took the lead and for the first time, she got the chance to see how they worked together.

She heard stories of how her parents worked together. Her family used to regal tales how her mother would work tirelessly on the plans to ensure everyone came out alive. How her father would execute the plans, full of confidence.

To see them working in front of her, to see that teamwork and to understand what her family talked about made her feel warm in the centre of her chest. It was tinged with sadness over knowing the future she came from prevented her from getting to know this side of her family.

They reached her, the others dealing with the stragglers and Chrom swung his sword, pointing the tip at her.

"Who is your father?" He asked. She merely tipped her chin.

"I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

That surprised her, a chuckle slipping free as a smile tugged at her lips. This was the side that Aunt Lissa had always regaled telling her, much to her father's horror. A side she never got to see since her father had matured.

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!"

Their swords clashed together, parrying and sliding away from each other as they countered each attack.

He had trained her too well; she knew his movements too well. They matched evenly. No matter what they did, they could not lay a blow on the other.

While Lucina was distracted, she vaguely heard her mother's voice.

"Thoron!"

"Argh!"

Lighting surged through her body and she dropped to her knees, the falchion still tight in her grip, gasping as she looked up to see Robin shutting her book, watching her with dark eyes.

She felt the urge to laugh but she was in too much pain to do so. She had forgotten her mother was a talented mage. An ironic thing to forget.

"Impressive...," she managed to gasp out, her lips twitching, "If not surprising..."

Her father was panting as he bent over at the waist, her mother placing a hand on his back, not once removing her eyes from Lucina and Lucina had to wonder if her mother somehow sensed something.

Lissa hurried over to her brother's side, her staff rising and a surge of healing flowed through her, giving her energy and it made the tears threaten as the memories of her Aunt Lissa come flooding back.

The Cleric had been Lucina's support after her father died and her mother disappeared. Lissa had tried her hardest, keeping a smile on her face and ever eager with warm comforting hugs, especially whenever one of the kids had nightmares.

Chrom reached out a hand and she gently took it, allowing him to pull her up while Robin stood next to him with a soft smile.

"You beat me," she told them with a short nod. "You won the battle."

"You put up a good fight," Chrom told her, breathing heavily as he sheathed his sword, smiling down at her and she swallowed. "Your father is a good fighter."

Throat tight, she gave another short nod, finding it hard to say anything else before she turned on her heels and walked away.

Once she reached the pillars, she ducked behind one, her hand coming to her chest as her bottom lip trembled, tears singing her eyes as she closed them, willing herself to breathe evenly.

Once she felt calmer, she chanced a look around the pillar to see her family circling each other, pleased with their win and she smiled, resting her head against the pillar.

She watched as Chrom stood in front of Robin, both of them conversing a little away from the group. Chrom said something that made Robin laugh before she looked around, almost self-consciously and Lucina tilted her head curiously.

Robin gave Chrom a sheepish smile, tugging the hood of her robes up so it covered her face and it made Lucina frown from behind the pillar. As vague as her memories of her mother was, she had never wore the hood up and it made her wonder if this line was changing in small ways.

Chrom merely gave her an amused smile, reaching over to help tug the hood into place before he lowered his hands and started playing with the dark locks peeking out of the corner of her hood.

She could see it wasn't intentional on his part, that he had no idea what he was doing and it made her transport into the future, remembering seeing her parents in her father's office, standing at the window.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as they lowered to the ground beneath her. She muffled the sob that threatened to escape her before she turned away.

Right now, her future was secured and that was all that mattered at this moment.

The End


	3. Chapter 3: Just Call My Name -LissaStahl

Title: Just Call My Name (I Wanna Be There With You)

Pairings: Lissa/Stahl

Rating: Teen

Summary: Sometimes, love can be the best healer

Timeline: Er…Awakening, No particular spoilers

Kink Prompt: Lissa/Stahl - Healing Love, Stahl is hurt and Lissa spots it. She uses heal which ends up leading to more.

Warnings: AU regarding Healing, some angst

Author's Notes: Prompt from the FE Kink Meme (Tumblr) + Betaed only by me (the best I could).

I tried – I wrote a majority of this but couldn't make the smut work (Sorry)

'In Those Arms of Yours'

"Stahl, would you please sit _down!_ " Lissa tugged on his arm, pulling him onto the bed with a heavy thud.

Bewildered by the strength of the healer, Stahl had no choice but to comply, only continued to look at her with wide brown eyes.

With a huff, puffing out her cheeks momentarily, she leaned forward and started tugging up his cotton shirt, breaking the man out of his stupor and getting a protest.

"Stahl!" she glared at him and he gulped, his hands dropping from where they covered hers. "You were hurt in that last battle," His eyes widened, again, in surprised causing Lissa to roll hers, "Like I could miss that. You jumped in the way and took the blow, brushing it off like you never got hurt."

Her eyes dropped back down and she started tugging at his shirt again.

"How…how did you know?" he asked, breaking the silence between them as she finally peeled the cotton away to reveal a long red slash and shook her head.

"You were not as discreet as you thought you were. Even Chrom noticed." She lifted one hand to his shoulder and gently pushed him back so she had a clearer access to the wound. "You should have not let this fester."

"It was fine," he protested, and it sounded weak to her ears. She had no doubt that it sounded the same to him as he floundered, his hands waving in the air.

"You should take better care of yourself," she murmured, lifting a hand and gently placing it over his wound.

"Lissa…" a green glow started up around her hand and she gasped, pain surging in her own stomach.

Her fear when she saw Stahl being hurt in the battle rose up, then the anger when he tried to brush it off; leaving it to linger and fester helped her to ignore the pain, pushing it to the back of her mind as she increased the power.

Vaguely, she realised she was gasping with pain, shivering and gritting her teeth as the pain intensified but she forced herself onward. She was nearly there; she has nearly gotten the wound healed…

"Stop it!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his wound. Startled and angry, she lifted her head up to meet his furious brown gaze.

"I wasn't finished," she snapped.

"You were hurting yourself trying to heal it," he countered, his gaze narrowing, "Where is your staff?"

She looked away; firmly refusing to answer him but the sharp intake told her that he knew the answer.

"It broke."

"Too many people needed healing," she whispered, swallowing back the fear that built up inside of her each time she saw someone she cared about get hurt in a war that should never exist.

The thought of losing those she cared about made her strive to get better at healing, to push harder. If she had to take on the healing with her own hands, then so be it. She refused to let someone suffer.

"Lissa, you cannot continue doing this," Stahl told her, gently shaking her arm to bring her out of her thoughts. "You are important to m-us."

"It is my job as a healer to heal those who need is," she looked up at him with determination. "If I have to take on the pain to ease the suffering then it is a price I am willing to pay."

"And it's a price I am not willing to sell," he informed her sharply. She puffed out her cheeks again, infuriated. "Chrom would be devastated if he were to lose you, do not let us fail him."

"And what of me if I were to lose you?!" she demanded, pushing Stahl, making him slump against the headboard, as her anger- her fear - came bubbling to the surface.

The shocked look on Stahl's face did not suit him, the wide eyes and slack jaw. He was usually smarter than this.

Tears burned in her eyes as she shook her head, her blonde hair brushing against her cheeks.

"You are all so concerned about how Chrom would feel if he were to lose me, how do you think I would feel if I were to lose everyone? It would kill me to lose Chrom, Robin, Sumia, Frederick-"

Her breath hitched as she thought about her big brother, her stubborn, dumb, yet so loyal big brother who had been there for her the moment she had been born.

The man who held her hands when she started to walk, the smiles of encouragements. The one who had handed her the first staff she wielded in battle, knowing that she would prefer to heal those wounded.

His smile that always made her feel like everything was going to be all right, no matter what.

Thinking of Robin, someone who had become a dear friend to her in the short time they had gotten to know each other. The one who was constantly at her side, helping each other get their comrades through the battle, alive.

The one whose eyes shine with encouragement, making her feel like she could do what it take to protect those she loved.

Sumia, the clumsy flier who Lissa had known of yet had not known until Robin had brought the other woman into the fold, allowing Lissa to find another friend.

Her belief that they would survive the battles was a soothing balm on Lissa's stressed soul as she fretted over their lives.

She thought of Frederick, their loyal bodyguard, who had looked after them at the expense of his own health. Frederick was their rock, the one who helped to encourage them in his own way, supportive as ever as he was wary.

And Stahl…

Her heart clenched at the thought of losing him, her hands tightening to the point her nails – cracked and broken from battles and clutching her staff so tight – digging into the skin of her palms.

He had become such a _fixture_ in her life that she was finding it difficult to imagine it without him by her side.

They had known of each other, never had the chance to know each other. But Robin had changed everything, she opened the pathway for everyone to get to know each other and she had found Stahl.

His warm smile, his comforting presences, his soft words of encouragement…

"How do you think I would feel if I were to lose _you_?" A gasp escaped her when she realised what she had said, her eyes snapping up to meet Stahl's wide brown ones before they softened.

Her tears ran free, her fears breaking through the barriers she had carefully built up, shielding her true feelings from her friends, her brother – and she wonders how carefully she has shielded them as she remembered Chrom's worried glance when he thought she was not looking at him.

Stahl's hands grasped her upper arms and she looked up at him, his image blurred by her tears as she tried vainly to stop them but her fear was too great, and right now, she needed to know it was alright to be human, to cry.

"Lissa, you will not lose me-" She shook her head, he couldn't promise that, no-one could and it scared her – "I swear, I will be at your side for as long as I can. All we can do is trust that we will make it."

"Stahl," she turned her head away, closing her eyes.

The visions of their family bleeding; exhausted and leaning against each other after battle haunted her.

He grasped her chin, turning her face toward his and she opened her eyes to meet his brown ones.

"Trust me," he whispered his eyes sincere and bright, "If you have trouble trusting yourself, then trust me."

"I do trust you," she whispered, her heart pounding as she confessed. She did trust him; she just didn't trust herself to keep everyone alive and healthy.

"Then believe me when I say we are all fighting, we are working together to stop this war and we are working with you to prevent our injuries."

It was hard to look away from his eyes, to see that look shining brightly. The belief in his words, the belief in what he was doing and the way he was trying to assure her.

It made her want to believe in him, to trust him.

Stahl shook his head softly before he leaned in and softly kissed her, making her eyes close at the touch of his lips against hers.

"Stubborn," he whispered against her lips, "You stubborn, stubborn woman, who drives me crazy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their bodies were flushed against each other.

It was crazy how much he set her aflame, how a simple brush of his hand against hers made her ache for him.

They had taken pains to keep their relationship quiet, only Chrom – and by extension, Robin, Sumia and Frederick – knew.

Their relationship was new, so new, and so thrilling that Lissa wanted to take the time to enjoy it, to explore it without the added pressure of being a princess.

She and Chrom had to be careful in the eyes of the public, to do nothing that would tarnish the Exalts', or the family's, image.

Even though she was only a princess and not in line to be the next exalt should anything happen to her dear sister like Chrom was; she had refused to do anything that would make her siblings' lives more difficult.

Stahl's hands sliding around her waist and up her back made her moan and he shifted so her back was now on the bed and he hovered above her.

She looked up at him, and wondered once more how lucky she had been to find a man like Stahl, someone who was thoughtful; who cared for family and who always went out of his way to do a good deed.

She stroked his cheek and he smiled down at her, tenderness curving his lips.

"I love you," Stahl whispered and she bit her bottom lip, fear, and happiness dwelling, fighting.

"I love you too," she whispered back, her tone turning scolding, "So stop hiding your injuries."

He laughed gently before he kissed her again and she knew, he held her heart in his hands and she only hoped neither of their hearts shattered.

The End

(Ps – does anyone know what's Lissa/Stahl's shipping name is? Forever grateful if someone can tell me!)


End file.
